


Earl Grey

by Misaya



Series: Teacup and Saucer [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Levi/Erwin Smith, Established Relationship, Light-Hearted, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Spooning, Storms, softcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaya/pseuds/Misaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The grey morning reaches tentative fingers over Levi's skin, claiming ivory for itself and bathing it with swathes of silver. Fallen angel, and Erwin is devastated already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earl Grey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birbwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbwin/gifts).



 

Storms gather outside, the underbellies of the clouds heavy and swollen with the scent of rain to shade away the sun with misty kisses. Another day, the tempest whispers to the morning, waiting in the wings. 

Erwin rolls over in bed, sheets clinging to him, molded still to his half-dreams, his hand fumbling loosely over to the other side of the mattress to where Levi is still lying curled on his side, asleep. The grey morning reaches tentative fingers over Levi's skin, claiming ivory for itself and bathing it with swathes of silver. Fallen angel, and Erwin is devastated already. 

One breath, two, the space of a heartbeat, his hand drifts over to touch, a finger trailing over the supple smooth curve of Levi's spine. Levi mumbles something in his sleep, curling in on himself even more, and though he cannot see it, he knows Levi's arms are held tight to his chest, bleeding emotions all over his sleeves for the day ahead. 

It seems a shame to disrupt such beautiful peace, but the last vestiges of his half-remembered dream trickle through his fingers like water, staining his hands and spilling heat into the pit of his belly. 

If Levi were awake, he would tease, with pointed glances and kiss-swollen lips, mocking and accepting by turns. We're not young anymore, he would observe, and Erwin can only count himself grateful that they've lived to be this old. Levi would roll his eyes and push half-heartedly at Erwin's advances with a hand still limp from sleep, a show of reluctance that Erwin tugs the curtains off from to sweep velvet across the floor of Levi's acquiescence. 

But he isn't awake, and Erwin almost misses the playful banter, replaced with the soft shuffling sounds of slumber. Almost, as he reaches absentmindedly over to the nightstand to rummage through the drawer for oil. Almost, as Levi sighs softly in his sleep, soft puffs, as Erwin wraps himself around him, quotation marks slotting a perfect pair. 

He kisses the seashell curve of Levi's ear, soft feathering of lips to whisper sweet nothings for the soundtrack of his dreams. Kisses down his neck, chasing the pulse, slow and satisfyingly strong. Now isn't the time for bruises, not when the light slants just so into the window and paints him ethereal and Erwin is half-afraid fervent passion will break the illusion. He lays kisses to the nape of Levi's neck, the curve of his left shoulder with them, and if Levi were awake, he would probably fist a hand in Erwin's hair and grumble with him to get on with it. 

Erwin almost wants to wake him up for the delicious tug and stretch, for the way Levi's fingers press at his scalp in desperation when Erwin has him in his mouth, licking away pearls. 

He pops open the vial of oil with a small pop that has him freezing, and has Levi mumbling, mouth loose around a half-spoken word. After a moment, Levi settles again, breathing reassuringly even, and Erwin spills oil to golden his palm before nudging Levi's legs apart delicately with a well placed thigh and reaching blindly over the swell of Levi's left hip to where his cock lies soft against his leg, taking him lightly in hand. 

Levi's breath hitches as Erwin begins to stroke, lightly, feather soft, loose slack movements of his wrist, and Erwin almost wishes he was awake so he could see the way Levi's pupils dilate slowly, ink spilling into silk as he stiffens slowly in the curl of Erwin's palm. 

His breath comes shaky, shoulder blades quivering against Erwin's chest, but his dreams hold him hostage with gossamer fingers, refusing to let him go quite so quickly, and Erwin thanks them feverishly as he takes back his hand, slick with oil and Levi. He dabs more oil onto his fingers, wriggling his hand in between them to where his thigh nudges Levi's apart. 

His thumb rubs velvet soft over the curl of muscle, relaxed against the pad of his finger, and he lays another kiss to the nape of Levi's neck, skin heating scarlet beneath his lips. He almost wishes Levi were awake, to tease and touch and trace the way the flush coats his skin with rose. 

He works at the muscle, flutter soft strokes with his thumb, until it blossoms beneath his fingertip. Levi twitches, soft whispers to match the low rumbles of the approaching storm outside, as Erwin wriggles his index finger into him, velvet soft. 

Two fingers bring Levi out of sleep, dragging him out of his dreams with a gasp that chokes in his throat as he twitches and uncurls, the quotation marks becoming apostrophes, spaced, until Erwin whispers, soft, for him to come back. 

"What the hell's this, then?" Levi's voice is mocking, but only just, raspy with sleep, and Erwin twists it out of him with another curl of his fingers, one that has Levi's hands fisting loosely in the sheets. "Couldn't wait until I got up?" 

Erwin nibbled a kiss, braver now, into the join of Levi's shoulder and neck, traces the flush with his tongue. "No," he replies truthfully, and one of Levi's hands reaches behind him, twisting, to grasp awkwardly at Erwin's cock, straining against Levi's fingertips. "Wasn't it a nice surprise?" 

Levi snorts, and Erwin imagines that he is rolling his eyes. The next moment, as Erwin rubs over his prostate, massaging, he imagines that Levi's eyes have fluttered closed, a sob, his hand faltering around Erwin, twitching. 

"Get on with it," Levi hisses after a moment, his voice shaky. "Come on. I'm getting old waiting for you." 

"Patience," Erwin admonishes gently, working a third finger in, slow, smooth, steady. Levi chokes around a moan. One of his ankles hooks around Erwin's, draws him in closer, and Erwin rewards him with a nip to his ear. "You'll wait for me, either way." 

Levi sighs when Erwin drags his fingers out, one last stroke, lazily reaches a hand down to wrap around himself, slick smooth sounds, and Erwin places lazy kisses in the wings of his shoulder blades as he takes himself in hand, indulgent pulls with an oil-slick palm. 

"Ready?" he asks. The storm grumbles outside, and leaves in autumn slap gently against the window with their dry rustles. 

"Yeah." Levi's voice is breathless, impatient, syllables still loose with sleep, and Erwin nudges his thighs apart again as he begins to work himself in. Levi hisses at the nudge and burn, pain slipping into a whispered gasp, a sob that's barely there, lost among the thunder that cracks its distant whip overhead. 

Levi sighs, a soft gust, once Erwin has slotted himself in and replaced Levi's lazy hand with his own. Levi burns in his palm, an inferno, and he bites kisses into Levi's pulse, lazy stuttered beats against the flat of his tongue, as he rocks into him. 

The storm comes down in earnest now, rain spattering heavily against the glass windows, and Erwin collects wetness in his palm, Levi's breathless sobs the thunder, the roses on his neck blossoming in the flashes of white lightning as he tightens, velvet, around him. 

Erwin curls around him, desperate now, Levi's mouth slack around his moans and half-whimpered words, a tempest. 

Erwin lays kisses against the nape of Levi's neck, his heartbeat slowing soft and steady.

"Levi?" he asks after a moment, indulgence in the softening warmth. 

Levi doesn't respond, and Erwin props himself up on his right elbow to find that Levi has already slipped easily back into his dreams, sweat gleaming against his neck and dampening his temples. 

The rain spatters down against the glass, and Erwin tugs the blankets up over them once more, closing his eyes against Levi's shoulder to wait out the storm. 

 


End file.
